The fun never ends
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Después de que Raimbow Dash no halla sido vista durante toda una semana. Las ponis preocupadas empiezan a investigar la desaparición de su amiga acabando en un "juego" de supervivencia. -Yo ya me he divertido bastante- decía Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa- Ahora quisiera compartir mi diversión con todas ustedes- y así, empezó el juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: No recomendable para niños que amen a Pinkie Pie o la ternura de MLP. Puede incluir mucho gore.**

 **Prólogo**

-P…por favor Pinkie- Raimbow Dash estaba recostada en una mesa de operaciones con los cascos y alas amarrados- No br…bro…mes así- tenía los ojos al borde de las lagrimas. Estaba confundida y asustada.

-Jajaja Buena esa Dashy. Lamentablemente para ti, no, no estoy bromeando. Lo siento, pero tu numero salio y no puedo ignorar eso- su cara se volvió pensativa por un momento para luego iluminarse con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si te doy una oportunidad-

-¿E…eh?- no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Una oportunidad para escapar tontita! Pero bueno, por supuesto que tendrá sus _pequeñas_ reglas-

Raimbow Dash miro a Pinkie Pie confundida.

-¡Un juego!- Pinkie alzo sus patas delanteras al aire emocionada, regresando unos segundos después a su posición original pero con los ojos dilatados- ¿Qué te parece?-

Raimbow Dash se quedo pensativa pero luego de pensarlo un momento asintió ligeramente.

-¡Yuuju!- dio un brinco- lo empezare a organizar. Mientras, siéntete como en casa y descansa Dashy-

Y de esa manera Pinkie Pie salio de la habitación dejando a Raimbow Dash en la oscuridad.

Poco sabia ella de que la desición que había tomado seria aun peor que la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las sorpresas de una amiga**

¡UNA SEMANA!

Una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que se vio a Raimbow Dash en la ciudad de Ponyville. Las ponis estaban desesperadas y muy preocupadas por su amiga de cabellera arcoiris.

Twilight había enviado invitaciones a las ponis para que fueran a la biblioteca para discutir el asunto del desaparecimiento de Raimbow Dash. Quería parecer lo más tranquila posible para que las demás se pudieran tomar esto con calma y, consecutivamente, arreglar el asunto como siempre lo hacían.

Twilight le coloco la manta a Spike que yacía dormido en su cama ¿Y como culparlo? Spike había estado velando por ella preocupado desde la desaparición de Raimbow Dash y merecía un descanso.

Ya todas reunidas en la casa del árbol, paso la mirada por sus amigas las cuales se veían completamente abatidas y devastadas; Fluttershy tenia los ojos rojos e inflamados, Applejack miraba hacia el suelo somnolienta, Rarity tenia la crin toda desordenada y llevaba el maquillaje corrido, y Pinkie... Pinkie... ¡¿Pinkie?! ¿Dónde estaba Pinkie?.

Empezó a voltear la mirada frenéticamente para todos lados buscando algún indicio que la pudiera sacar de su incredulidad.

-¿Dónde esta Pinkie?- intento parecer profesional pero la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos morados.

Al instante Fluttershy le respondió- Recuerdo haberla visto esta mañana entando al bosque Everfree- de repente sus ojos se abrieron dándose cuenta de sus propias palabras- ¡A entrado al bosque EVERFREE!-.

Las caras de todas habían bajado algunos tonos de color volviéndose más pálidas.

-No me lo creo ¿Porque que Pinkie entraría al bosque Everfree y sin avisarnos?- Applejack formulo la pregunta con nerviosismo.

-Creo que deberíamos...- Rarity no pudo de terminar de hablar por el mismísimo hecho de que la puerta había sido destruida de un golpe, saliendo de entre las nubes de polvo Pinkie Pie que se miraba emocionada como siempre para extrañeza del grupo.

-Hola amigas ponis y como se la han pasado?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Pinkie antes de continuar evitando cualquier interrupción- He descubierto la ubicación de Raimbow Dash-.

...

...

...

Silencio, eso es todo lo que se escuchaba. Un profundo y largo silencio lleno de incredulidad y confusión. Fluttershy miro a Pinkie con emoción.

-¿En serio?- Pinkie solo asintió rápidamente antes de recibir un gran abrazo de Fluttershy quien derramaba pequeñas lagrimas de alegría- Que feliz estoy-.

Las demás solo podían mirar procesando la información que acababan de recibir con parsimonia.

Rarity decidió reaccionar agitando la cabeza como si intentara quitarse algo de encima y mirando con unos extraños severos ojos a Pinkie- ¿Dónde esta?-.

Pinkie soltó a Fluttershy- Allá las llevo-.

Y sin ninguna objeción más empezaron a seguir a la poni rosa que aun sostenía su invaluable brillante sonrisa la cual llevaba escondida la sed de sangre de un demonio.


End file.
